United We Stand
by Evil-Ekat
Summary: Eleven years had passed since the death of the Potters, waiting the Dark Lord's rise to power once more. The divides between the houses of Hogwarts only grow father as time goes on, hinting at a darker manipulation of their lives. So what happens when the admittedly naïve views of the Boy-Who-Lived try to heal this rift? Ravenclaw!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore, slight Severitus.
1. Divided We Fall

**Hello, your most evil of ekats here. This is my first Harry Potter fic, but I decided it would be nice to stray from my usual and try something new. Tips on characterization will be much appreciated, as I believe I still need a little refresher. Of course constructive criticism on my writing style and other points are welcomed as well, but making sure no one is overly OOC is very important to me. **

**I happen to love manipulative!Dumbledore stories, that man is just too sneaky in the books! Also there is a little complementary idiot!Ron on the side. Plus I enjoy when Harry is able to display his smarter, more Slytherin side while still remaining child-like. Although it will be more subtle in this story (This chapter is a perfect example of how naïve he is.) Harry is not going to suddenly become some sort of ruler of Hogwarts in the blink of an eye.**

**But I did get to have fun writing a slightly clichéd shopping trip! It's hard for a story not to be when there are thousands that have done something similiar. That being said, I hate clichés and hope you readers will like the new things I bring to the table and mix the the predictable. Finally, there is nowhere near enough Ravenclaw!Harry out there. Call it bias to my house, but he honestly does. Anyways, enough of my ramblings, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Had-Too-Many-Hypenated-Titles-And-An-Alarming-Number-Of-Enimies-For-An-Eleven-Year-Old-Boy stood rather alone in Diagon Alley. He was waiting outside of Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions with his new robes as he waited for his temporary guide Hagrid to finish with whatever business he had in Gringots and his pick-me-up. The boy stood there with slight apprehension. From what he could tell so far, most of the wizarding world easily recognized him, especially his scar. It either lead to an enormous amount of attention and fawning from people, or a sneer of disgust and maybe even hatred.<p>

For what reasons he was still unsure, the half-giant had never fully explained to him why. All knew was that he had somehow defeated a bad wizard as a baby, while no one else could and because of that people either loved him or hated him. Hagrid did not explain it very coherently. He had just driven off the masses with his rather intimidating presence. And it was because of that, he felt rather nervous and exposed being left out on the street like this. Wasn't this rather irresponsible of the man? Hadn't he been accompanied by someone so no harm could be done to him? Harry shifted with his parcels of school supplies as he suddenly felt someone's eyes on him. It was hard to tell who it could be or where they were from all the hustle and bustle of the crowded little alley.

Countless witches and wizards, and not to forget Hogwarts students ventured around the colorful boulevard, so it was impossible to tell who could be look at him. What seemed like a whole flock of red-haired and freckled people moved as a solid mass in to a second-hand robes store, while two of the brood slipped off and snuck away to a darker looking street. A round-faced boy who looked rather nervous was being dragged from stand to stand with a perpetually sour-looking woman, a great hat with a stuffed vulture placed upon her head. There were a few boys around Harry's age ogling at something in a window display, a woman dressed in filthy rags holding what looked like a box full of animal fur, and an especially surly looking man who glared down anyone who came near a certain store.

Diagon alley was absolutely packed with people getting their shopping done, the raven-haired boy had no chance in figuring out who was watching him. But as it turned out, it would not be needed. Harry gave a shiver as the hairs on the back of his neck continued to stand on end, but he gave an even more noticable shiver as a dark voice said from behind him;

"Wandered off on your own Potter? Thought you could prove how brave and superior you could be by doing everything without help?"

Harry whirled around nearly dropping all of his school supplies, and was met with to see a darkly dressed man. He happened to be looking down at him with the length of his hooked nose, a clearly unimpressed expression pinched on his sallow face. The boy felt himself grow a little more pale as he realized this man was clearly one of those people who were less-than thrilled with him for whatever it was he had done. The sallow man was exactly the last kind of person the boy had been hoping to encounter on his own.

"N-no s-sir." He politely stuttered. "I was told to wait out here until Hagrid- Sorry, he's m-my guide around the a-alley came back for me."

Severus Snape raised a questioning eyebrow at this. A Gryffindor, stuttering? And not out of anger? The headmaster said that from his regular visits with the boy that Harry Potter was a perfect little Gryffindor, exactly like James Potter in every way, shape, and form. So where was the snide remark? Declaration that he could handle things just fine on his own?

But Dumbledore sending Hagrid to take Harry for his school supplies at least made sense. The fumbling half-giant had a very black and white view of the world, and would easily leave his charge with the same impression. Most likely he would weave all sorts of great stories about the school, headmaster, and of course his parents. He would pain the usual suspects as the villains, and drive Harry away from anything or anyone that could remotely be labled as man's almost blinding loyalty to him made Hagrid the obvious choice for this job. Yet leave it to the very same game-keeper to leave Harry Potter, a boy who many people would still like to see dead left on his own in a strange and foreign world.

"I am acquainted with the keeper of the keys Mr. Potter." The sallow man replied, not wanting the silence to linger. "We are both employed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I am Professor Snape, ever-suffering potions master and the head of Slytherin House at this school."

"Why ever-suffering? Sir?" Harry quickly added on the end.

"Because I must constantly put up with the dunderheads left under my care." Snape replied, glaring down at Harry.

Rather than keep eye contact and return the glare, Harry averted his green eyes elsewhere. The potions master took a mental note of this other un-Griffindor-like trait. Alarm bells began to ring in the man's mind as everything Dumbledore had told him and the rest of the (Currently disembanded.) Order of the Phoenix seemed to not ring as true as the headmaster would have had them wish.

As far as Snape could tell, the only thing he knew for certain was the boy's physical appearance. He truly did look like James, all except for the eyes which truly belonged to Lily behind those wire glasses. But he was thin and wiry, the boy looked rather malnourished for someone he had assumed to be spoiled by his caretakers. And his clothing was a little distressing to say the least. Whoever was taking care of Harry would receive a stipend so they could afford to keep him safe and healthy. So why was he dressed in muggle clothing that was clearly too big for him, and had seen much better days after countless washes?

It was hard to picture James Potter, rich, arrogant, pureblood ever wearing such faded, lint-covered rags. Snape shook his head at this. This boy was clearly not anything like his former rival, and there was no prejudices he could extract on such a sorry-looking boy. He looked almost like himself... Naturally curious, the man decided he wished to learn more about this boy without the careful scrutiny of the headmaster and all the Slytherins with parents who were supporters of the Dark Lord.

"Have you finished all of your shopping yet?"

"No sir." Harry replied, still struggling with his parcels for school.

The potions master took care of the problem with a simple wandless Wingardium Leviosa, allowing some of his focus to remain on making sure each individual package followed behind them without being able to be snatched by some petty thief. Harry gave him a grateful smile at this, and took a moment to let the circulation return to his arms.

"Then I will accompany you to get the rest of your supplies. Where do you need to go?"

Hands now free, the raven-haired boy pulled his crumpled Hogwarts letter out of his pocket and scanned down the list.

"I still need my books, potions supplies and a cauldron, along with a collapsible telescope, my wand, and it says something here about a familiar?"

_"Of course the great oaf would only get him the least important things on the list before waddling off to the bar." _He sneered to himself. But he still responded to the obvious question in Harry's voice.

"A familiar is your animal companion." He provided. "You'll find that they are often very intelligent due to being wizard-bred. But unlike muggle folk-lore, most take on owls, not cats as their familiar."

"How much of the stuff muggles think about people like us is true?"

"Not much. Now come, I will take you to get the rest of your requirements for school."

Harry had trouble walking in stride with the man, but nevertheless managed to keep up with the potions master. The boy did not fail to notice how people almost sprang apart for them as they walked down the cobblestone lane, unlike before where he had pushed his way through. Anyone who the man's dark glare rested on quickly scrambled out of the way for fear of incurring the wrath of Severus Snape.

They purchased Harry's books in what could have been record speed considering how crowed Flourish and Blotts was. The expansive shop was jam-packed with students of all ages, all loudly chattering and squealing with delight as chance encounters with friends were made. Snape had no trouble in locating the books needed through the never-ending shelves, most students were not too keen on receiving a detention with him before school had even started.

They picked up a telescope for him from a stand set up outside of Flourish and Blotts. Harry temptingly looked at ones that had various and intricate patterns of suns and moons engraved on the body, but the dark man shook his head at this.

"Few students take astronomy after their fifth year, and with every good reason." Snape dryly remarked. "A simple pewter one will suffice."

Then came the apothecary. The inside of the old building was dark, and all sorts of peculiar smells came from the vats and barrels of curious ingredients. Skeins of silvery-white hair, wreaths of peppers and other mysterious plants were strung from the low rafters of the shop. Shelves were crammed full with jars, that often times had sickly preservatives of long-dead creatures inside.

Off to one division of the store there was equipment involved in the actual brewing of potions. Cauldrons, stirring rods, and protective gear that had a range of protection spells placed upon them. Once again, Harry was tempted to explore the curious building and all it had to offer, but the professor was insistent that he should not wander off.

When the raven-haired boy reached for the required potions kit, the man shook his head. Instead Snape picked ip a potions kit that one could fill with ingredients of their own choice, and then charged from there. Here he instructed for Harry to find and stock up on certain ingredients before they purchased his standard cauldron and basic first year protective gear.

"I find that the list approved by the school board is severely lacking, and I often must drain my own stores for those who are unable to follow basic instructions. You will now be prepared for my class." Snape informed his student in an unnecessarily dramatic way.

"Sir?"

"Yes Potter?"

"I didn't know anything about magic until today. How will I be able to keep up with everyone who does?"

Snape had to clench his teeth in order not to scream;

_"Knew **nothing **about magic?!"_

Surely his caretakers would have not kept that a secret from him? How could something so crucial never been told to him? As Harry continued to stare up at him, the hook-nosed man remembered that Harry was still awaiting an answer.

"Your mother did not know until the day I told her either, and she was one of the best potions students in our year."

"You knew my mum?" The boy eagerly asked.

The man did not reply right away, as suppressed memories of Lily swam past his occulumency shields and temporarily paralyzed him. Her bright smile, the dazzling green eyes she and her son shared, and always her stubborn determination that had marked her as a Gryffindor...

"I knew her in school yes."

"How come she didn't know about magic?"

Being a delicate topic without impressing certain views caused the man to not reply right away. What Harry would grow to think about the wizarding world should have been shaped by his experiences with it, not the words of an elder like so many others had. Harry was getting used to the longer and longer pauses between their conversation, and patiently waited for his future teacher to say something.

"It is not uncommon for people without any magical blood in their family to be born a witch or wizard. Your mother was one of these kinds of people. The politically correct term for these kind of people is muggleborn, but often times there are people who use... Other words. Some people frown down upon muggleborns, all for their various reasons. They think them lesser than themselves, and that they should be cast out from society. Most people associate this hatred with people who have come out of Slytherin, but that is far from the truth. You will find Mr. Potter, that this world is trapped in the corrupt hands of many who attempt to keep it midevil, and it will continue to be until someone can overthrow these powers."

Intrigued by this cryptic speech, but unsure how how to reply to this, the boy nodded in reply. Snape took this in stride, and then purchased the boy's supplies for him. Harry tried to protest at this, but it was brusquely waved off by the potions master.

"Cease your babbling, you sound worse than this year's sorry excuse for a defence against the dark arts teacher."

"Professor Quirell?" Harry asked, happy he at least knew something about the magical world.

"You met him today?" The potions master asked, unimpressed.

"Yea. He seemed a bit-"

"Jumpy?"

Harry vigorously nodded at this.

"Well it's to be expected." The professor sighed, unconsciously feeling his left arm. "Now we've yet to take care of your wand."

Snape lead Harry to Oliviander's. The dusty shop filled with shelves seemed almost devoid of life. Even the spiders who had spun the cobwebs must have been long dead. A small bell tinkled as they entered through the front door. Harry felt as if he had entered a very strict library. He swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him, and instead stared at the thousands of narrow boxes neatly piled right up to the ceiling.

The duo waited in a deafening silence for a few moments before a small elderly man appeared from the gloom of the store. He had disarmingly white eyes, that looked almost misted over and shined through the darkness like a cat's. They were disarming to stare at, and Harry instead focused on the endless stacks of narrow boxes behind him.

"I though I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was here herself, buying her first wand with the very man standing behind you."

Snape merely rolled his eyes as Oliviander continued on, reciting the same speech he had given to everyone. The man was much less intimidating when one had faced the Dark Lord baring news of a life-changing prophecy. The elderly man enjoyed putting on a show for all those who walked in to his store, and Snape decided he may as well let it be a memorable experience for Lily's son.

They went through numerous wands, none seeming quite right for the boy. With each failure Harry seemed to grow more and more nervous, most likely thinking there may not be a match for him. But the insecurity was crushed in the end of course as he waved a wand, and a trail of red and gold sparks shot out of the end.

_"Gryffindor colours." _He winced.

Harry seemed ecstatic with his new wand, so much so to the point where Oliviander did not even tell him the combination of wood and core used to make it. They had paid for it, and where just walking out of the door when the man suddenly called after them;

"Wait! Do not take that wand! I made a mistake!"

The dark man halted in his tracks and whipped around to face the elderly man, his cape practically slapping Harry in the face. Black eyes glittering dangerously, he asked;

"What do you mean a _mistake_? What are you not telling this boy?"

"T-there was a-another wand, one that could also be his match." The man stuttered, his silvery eyes seemingly misted over with guilt. "Wands change fates, they can decide one's destiny. I told him to take the holly and phoenix feather because it was Dumbledore's familiar who provided the feather. He had impressed on me it was prudent it only fall in to the hands of he who could defeat the Dark Lord. They share brother cores. But I now realize what could be staked if one fate is never given a chance."

What say did Dumbledore have in the wand that would choose Harry? Why would he choose to interfere with something like this anyways? Snape found an odd feeling of protectiveness wash over himself at the thought. If Lily had been present to hear this she would have been furious. How her only son was being manipulated to take a wand of the headmaster's choosing. Severus Snape was never a man to act brashly out of anger, he prided himself in being above those neanderthals in Gryffindor, but he could barely suppress the sudden feeling of rage at this.

"Well then get the other one!"

The white-haired man scurried off, and soon returned with another box. Harry watched the exchange with confusion. What did this mean? What fate could he possibly have? Why would someone he had never even met try to do this to him? Wasn't the headmaster supposed to be a good man, leader of the light? Olivander pulled out the wand, and handed it to the boy.

A warm feeling more powerful than the other wand gave off spread through the tips of his fingers and all through his entire being. It was a reassuring feeling, that gave the boy new-found confidence in his abilities. Proof that he, Harry Potter was not a freak, he was a wizard! It was a sensation the boy had felt before the lingering happiness. It was like some sort of distant memory that tugged at the edges of his mind. The boy felt that somewhere buried in his mind there was a time when he had felt this same comforting feeling.

"Ebony, eleven inches. A tail feather belonging to the pet raven of Rowena Ravenclaw resides in it."

"A core belonging to a founder?" Snape asked in surprise. He was not sure if should be skeptical, or amazed by this revelation.

"Aye." The man gravely nodded. "Good for healing, very effective against magical creatures of all statures."

Without being told to do so, the raven-haired boy waved the wand. All of the boxes in the shop were suddenly lifted in to the air, gently floating as if suspended by invisible strings. Dust suddenly swirled around them as they were disturbed, causing a layer of silver to land on all of them. The boy held it in the air, looking at the sight in wonderment, but also unsure of how to stop the magic without letting the boxes all rain down on them. The potions master pulled out his own wand, and carefully made sure all of the boxes fell back in to the old places.

"I think I'll take this wand sir." Harry quietly said, handing Olivander back the holly and phoenix feather wand.

The mysterious man did not reply. He only bowed his head, holding the rejected wand in both hands. Without a parting word the duo left the dusty shop, the bell tinkling behind them.

* * *

><p>Now that all of the raven-haired boy's necessary things for his education had been taken care of, the duo headed back up the street and stopped just outside of Magical Menagerie.<p>

Harry looked at the window display, where several brightly coloured birds sat perched. Their slick plumage ranged from shocking pinks, to neon orange, and lime green. They all glared at passersbys in a rather concerning fashion. If not for the glass it looked like they would have gone and torn out the nearest person's eyes. Harry could not fathom why one would want such a scary-looking animal as a familiar.

"Those are fwoopers. These ones are only on display, their cry can cause insanity if listened for too long. You'll rarely ever find someone with these birds as companions." Snape explained, not failing to spot the boy's interest.

"Can we go inside sir?" Harry eagerly asked.

"You may." The man nodded. "But I will remain outside should your "guide" come looking for you."

Harry frowned slightly at the derogatory tone in the man's voice, but he didn't want to seem ungrateful by mentioning it or defending Hagrid. Especially since this man was going to be a teacher of the next five to seven years of his life. Instead he gave a slightly submissive nod and wandered inside the store.

The Magical Menagerie was indeed a complete zoo of animals. As he thought that, Harry was reminded of the strange incident with the snake and the vanishing glass. Could talking to snakes be a wizard thing as well? Now determined to find a snake to try to talk with, the raven-haired boy wandered through the large store. Jewel-bright eyes peered at him from all angles, there were various shrieks and hisses coming from the occupants of all the cages. Many were too dark to see in to, and Harry presumed that owls resided within the cages. He felt sorry for the birds, being indefinitely trapped inside of those dark cages. It was just like his own little cupboard under the stairs where he was often locked in.

Another question came to the boy. But unlike the other, smaller ones that had to do with the general wizarding world that came and went, this one continued to relay in his mind. If he was so famous, come no one had ever checked up on him? Even if he was hidden away, couldn't people use magic to find him? Why had no one made sure that the Dursleys were taking care of him? Or even stopped by to give a simple hello? Suddenly the wizarding world did not seem to bright and wonderful anymore.

The cages around Harry suddenly began to vibrate slightly. The animals inside gave alarmed screeches of terror as they suddenly felt the changes. But the boy remained oblivious to what was going on around him. He stood there with his fists clenched, shaking as questions continued to race through his mind.

Where were the people who worshiped him as a hero when his cousin and gang of friends were always chasing after him? Where were they when his aunt gave his food to Dudley because freaks did not deserve any?! How come for the past eleven years of his life he had been regularly depraved of basic needs, caring, was allowed to be bullied, and was called names on a regular basis?! Where was the wizarding world when he needed it the most?!

Suddenly all of the cages in the shop suddenly burst open. Multiple screams were heard from around the store as animals were suddenly set free from their confines. Harry stepped back as havoc suddenly wreaked around him. A stamped of people nearly tramped him as they escaped the shop, letting out a few animals as well. The panicking sore workers chased after the animals in the shop with next while another worker chased after the animals that had escaped. Harry had to duck as multiple jets of red light were shot in all directions. Two of the stunning spells collided, and caused a near by tank to suddenly shatter. A snake with red, black, and yellow bands slithered out of the confines.

_"Free! At last!" _The coral snake hissed to itself.

Harry was shocked to discover that he could understand what the serpent was saying.

_"I can understand you!" _Harry hissed back.

The snake now turned to face the boy in curiosity. It was little more than a foot long in length, but it was still intimidating to watch as it arched it's back at him, displaying it's full height and colourful bands. It swayed back and forth in almost hypnotic motions as it spoke to him.

_"Interesting. I have never met another fleshling who could speak the language of the snakes."_

_"Is this not normal?" _He asked in dismay.

_"Do not sound so distressed. This is a rare gift you should feel honoured to have. I have only heard stories of ones who could do this."_

_"Really?"_

_"Certainly. I could tell you them if you were to take me with you." _It offered.

_"Wouldn't that be stealing?"_

_"Stealing? I am not property!" _The coral snake snarled. _"But if you really feel so morally bound, leave the money for me on the counter over there."_

Through all the ruckus still going on, the boy read the price on the snake's cage, and then left the respective amount on the counter. Cautiously he offered the serpent his hand. He tried not to shiver as it crawled up the baggy sleeve of his shirt, and curled up around his thin shoulders like a necklace that could not be seen.

_"Perfect. Now let's make our escape shall we?"_

"Let's." The raven-haired boy agreed in English.

Trying to look as innocent as possible, Harry slipped out of the store without being noticed. The rest of the alley was in a panic scrambling after the animals, so it was not very hard to do so. It was only when he was met face to face with professor Snape once more he realized he was not going to get off as easily as he thought.

"What, pray tell, was that Mr. Potter?" The dark man asked.

Harry flinched at his tone, remembering all the times his uncle had yelled at him for doing any of "that freak stuff." And he assumed the man was going to do the same once he explained what had happened inside of the store. Yet before the boy could talk, a voice cut in;

"A rather _powerful _burst of accidental magic."

Both teacher and future student turned around to face the voice. A rather regal looking man with sharp, pointed features stood there, tightly gripping a can tipped with a silver snake head. Tossing his long, nearly white-blond hair behind his shoulder, the impeccably dressed wizard stated;

"Harry Potter I presume?"

Seeing the man standing in front of him and sensing the important air he carried to him, Harry felt the lessons in manners the Dursleys had shoved in to him for when important people from Vernon's work came over return to him. The boy was aware of how unpresentable he must have looked in his cousin's hand-me-downs, but he still managed to give a polite close-mouthed smile and nod.

"It's an honor to meet you mister..." He faded off at the end, feeling slightly mortified as he realized he had no idea who the man was.

"Malfoy." The aristocrat said, the grip on his cane noticeably tightening at the social faux pa.

"Lucius, he has only received his Hogwarts letter today." Snape stressed, feeling a migraine coming on.

The man relaxed slightly, but not by much.

"You only discovered that you were a wizard today?" Lucius asked.

"I was raised by my non-magical relatives sir." Harry explained.

"Pardon my interruption, but was it your aunt who raised you?" Snape asked with a growing feeling of dread.

When Harry nodded in reply the potions master wanted to bury his face in his hands. Lily's son had been left with her wretched, jealous sister. The same one who had always hated them for their magic, called them freaks. It all made so much more sense now that it practically hurt. By why had Dumbledore left Harry in the care of them? Lied about the boy's conditions?

Snape was now faced with a dilemma. Dare he confront the headmaster about this, and risk loosing his position at Hogwarts? It would be his words against the leader of the light's. If he were to keep quiet about it, more could be done, he could find out on his own why Dumbledore seemed to have such a tight grip over the boy's life. Unfortunately for Snape, the best thing to do for now was keep quiet about the whole ordeal And hope that Harry could last through the summer without any lingering damage.


	2. Journey from Platform 9 34

**Thank you for all the lovely response so far! I'm glad people are interested in this story! Some interesting stuff is going on with the Malfoys, and Harry really starts to realize that not everything is so bright and shiny in the wizarding world. I really hope to show a new angle with the mother-son relation between Draco and Narcissa, as well as the odd relationship that will blossom between her and Harry. But enough rambling from me, read for yourself!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>A month had passed since Harry at first visited Diagon Alley and bought all his school supplies. Today was the day he would travel to platform nine and three-quarters through a barrier in the wall. The boy was relived Professor Snape had told him this, as Hagrid had not explained it at all.<p>

Now Harry sat on his sorry excuse for a bed in his new bedroom. It had been cleared only partially of Dudley's old toys, so Harry had to devote most of his first few days in the room to sorting through all of the rubbish. His relatives ignored him through out all of this time, deciding to pretend that no one was there. Any time he walked in to a room his cousin would give a (Suspiciously pig-like.) squeal of fear, and dash out of the room. Harry decided that in the end, it was for the better.

Shortly after his introduction to Lucius Malfoy, Hagrid had appeared, relived beyond everything that he was safe. Thinking back on it now,it wasn't bright of him to blindly trust someone's word like that, especially in a dangerous and unfamiliar world. He had been lucky that Professor Snape was honest with him and he had gotten all of his supplies. Harry made a mental note not to he so trusting of someone next time they claimed to be someone.

That being said, he had also trusted a snake who could very well poison him if it chose to. He had talked a little with the snake, but unless it said otherwise, it remained hidden under his shirt. The boy had almost forgotten that the coral snake was curled around his shoulders until it had hissed at him;

_"Can we be overheard?"_

It took Harry a moment to reply, it was harder to speak with the snake when he could not actually focus on it.

_"No." _The raven-haired boy said.

The snake now slithered down the length of his hand, and then twisted itself between his fingers and rested it's head on his thumb.

_"I suppose I should name you."_

_"Name? Why would I need one?" _It asked.

_"A-aren't you going to be my familiar?" _The boy asked in dismay.

_"No, I wish to go back to my home back in America."_

_"I suppose I can't stop you." _He sadly sighed.

_"I am not familiar material, you would regret ever trying to keep me. I can't deliver post or be cuddled. "_

_"But I don't have anyone to send letters to." _

_"No friends? Family?"_

Harry shook his head. He did not consider the Dursleys family, and any people who had been nice to him at school were always scared off by Dudley and his gang. The snake looked at him with curiously intelligent eyes.

_"There are many more serpents who would gladly join you if you are truly so bent on having one as your familiar. But we will not dwell on that. My freedom came at the price of telling you the stories about those who could talk to my kind, passed on by generations for thousands of years. "_

Harry had completely forgotten about ever agreeing to this, but he was eager to hear more about people in the wizarding world who, like him could speak with snakes. The coral snake took a moment to tighten it's hold on the raven-haired boy's hand. Then it began to recall the stories it had heard about parseltongues.

_"Many ancient warlocks and sorceresses could speak the language throughout the ages, but it is a skill that has slowly died out, and been regarded as dark. Rubbish of course, it's only said to be out of the jealous berating the skill. Being able to speak with us does not mean you gain control. A snake could just as easily turn on you because you could understand them. But most harbour a grudging respect, as one of the most famous wizards of all time could speak with snakes."_

_"Who?"_

_"Salazar Slytherin, one of Hogwarts' four founders. Him being dark is nonsense as well, otherwise the other founders would have never aligned themselves with him, but rumours get twisted over time. It was he who founded the noble house of Syltherin, and chose the serpent as out mascot. He was a great and powerful warlock, and could tame even The King of Serpents. One that even the most dangerous of arachnids flee from, a ba-"_

"POTTER!"

Harry sighed and shook his head. It looked like it was time for him to leave with all his things for school. The snake took it's usual hidden spot up his sleeve, and the two of them went downstairs. Vernon was waiting for them there, looking particularly purple as he stood there.

"Well hurry up boy! Dudley's appointment to get his tail removed is in an hour!"

Without any help from his relatives, Harry lugged all of his things to the car. Before the boy knew it he was standing outside of King's Cross Station with all of his luggage and school supplies. He got a funny look from people here or there, but the boy did not mind very much. Instead he got a trolley, and pushed everything to where the barrier was supposed to be.

The boy looked at the wall nervously. What if it didn't work? Would he crash in to the wall? But just there, right before his eyes he witnessed as a boy walked right through the wall. Taking off his glasses, Harry rubbed his eyes in an attempt to confirm what he had just seen. Now certain of what he was doing, he prepared to go through the barrier. But, the coral snake suddenly slid off of his arm, and began to slither off. Harry chased after the snake, desperately hoping that it might have changed it's mind about becoming his familiar.

_"Don't leave!"_ He hissed under his breath._  
><em>

The boy defeatedly watched as it made it's way across the tracks, and rested on top of a suitcase. He could not cross the tracks without being spotted, there was no hope in chasing after it. He would just be late for the train. The boy dully noted that the suitcase had a destination label of America, but he did not really care. His first chance at having a true friend had left for America without so much as a farewell.

Instead, the raven-haired boy went back to his luggage trolley. But for a second time, he did not go through the barrier. Above the noise of people and trains pulling in to the station, the boy distinctly heard hissing. Angry hissing from yet another snake. He also heard the mocking of someone close by.

Harry curiously followed the sound, and came to a small alley of sorts, hidden by two walls. One would not notice it unless they were specifically looking for it. Here, the angry hissing and voice of another grew much louder. To his surprise a boy with shockingly red hair was pressed against the wall, trying to hide himself from a vibrant green snake, which was thin, but nearly half a meter in length. It swayed back and forth, glaring down the boy.

"Move you bloody shoe-lace! I'll be late for the train!" The red-head snapped.

_"Shoe-lace?! Apologize for offending me and you shall go free!" _The snake hissed.

Harry was able to understand what he had said. He caught the boy's attention, and pointed at the snake behind his back.

"He wants you to apologize!" Harry mouthed.

The boy was able to get the gist of what he was saying. He gulped and gave a nod. He was so pale, all of his freckles stood out like polka dots on his face as he said;

"I'm sorry for saying that! Can I go?"

The snake backed down, no longer showing it's fangs. The boy rushed away from the corner, practically bowling Harry over.

"Thanks!" He sighed in relief. "How'd you do that? What's your name?"

"Harry Potter." The raven-haired boy introduced, offering his hand.

The red-head's eyes widened in amazement, and he eagerly shook his hand.

"Harry Potter saved my life!" He exclaimed to himself.

The young wizard reddened slightly at this, and tried to brush it off. As much as he was relieved that he had not revealed anything about the magical world to a muggle, saying so to a wizard was just as overwhelming. And he was being rather pushy about it as well.

"It was nothing, the snake just wanted you to apologize."

"How'd you know that? Can I see your scar? Do you know what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named looks like? How'd you defeat him?"

"I just have a way with animals." He lamely excused. "And we better hurry to catch the train."

What little colour had remained in the boy's face vanished once more.

"Mum's going to kill me for running off!"

Without so much as introducing himself in return or giving another thanks, the boy pushed Harry to the side and dashed off. Flustered by this rather overwhelming encounter, the young wizard took a few steadying breaths. He hoped that this was not how everyone in the wizarding world would react to him. He wasn't The Boy-Who-Lived, he was just Harry!

_"You understand what I say." _The snake hissed.

Harry jumped in surprise. He had not realized that the snake was still there.

_"Yes, I speak Parseltongue."_

The snake bobbed it's head.

_"Then you are the one I seek. I have spent near a month traveling, I bear news from Brazil."_

Harry tilted his head in confusion at this. Brazil? He did not know anyone from Brazil. But why was there something that seemed to click?

_"I suggest we find a compartment on the train. Goodness knows what you would do if you missed it. Perhaps it would turn in to a habit of sorts..."_

Harry nodded, and offered his arm to the snake. He climbed up his sleeve, and the duo set off towards the platform, successfully making it on the train. Most importantly without being noticed by any raving fans.

* * *

><p>Harry was lucky enough to find an empty compartment near the back of the train where hardly anyone sat. The washrooms were situated near the prefect's car, so he would be free from curious passer bys as well. Now certain that they were alone, the serpent instructed for Harry to pull out his largest book possible (<em>Hogwarts, a History. <em>) and position it on his lap so it looked like he was reading so no one could see the pages. From there, the snake untwined itself from his arm and curled on his lap, resting his chin on his coils. No one would be able to see the snake, or Harry talking to it.

The serpent took a moment to taste the air, searching for any eavesdroppers before speaking.

_"I carry a message to you from Brasil." _It repeated.

_"A message? Who would want to send a message to me?"_

The green serpent gave him the equivalent of a frown.

_"Many would, Prince of the Serpents."_

_"Does everyone have some sort of ridiculous title for me?" _Harry sighed.

The snake gave what sounded like a hissing chuckle.

_"It seems so. You only bear it as you are the only living Parseltongue in all of Britain, and nearly all of Europe. One resides deep within Albania, but they are not quite amongst the living. It is merely a nick-name, nothing more. The serpents need no ruler. Not even the so-called King of Snakes, the-"_

He paused speaking for a moment, and then flicked out his tongue a few times. It waited until the smell of whoever was at the door passed. It did, and the snake began speaking once more.

_"Anyways. There is a woman who lives deep within the emerald forests, who also speaks with snakes. One day as I journeyed to her hut, I found her conversing with a rather large boa constrictor who claimed to be from Britain, after a boy who could speak with snakes freed her. She said something or other about a prophecy, and how a boy fitting of your description needed to know. I was commanded to relay her words to you. You now find me sitting here speaking with you."_

_"What did she say?"_

_"Well." _He began, looking almost sheepish. _"I do not remember her exact words. Many moons passed during my travel, but I can give you a loose translation."_

_"Don't worry, we all forget things." _He replied, now extremely interested.

He gave the serpentine equivalent of clearing one's throat, and repeated;

_"The with the power to vanquish the Opposing Lords approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... The one with the power to vanquish the Eternally Feuding Leaders will be born as the seventh month dies. He alone can rally the army that- That..."_

He paused here, shaking his head in disgust with being unable to remember.

_"That is all I remember."_

As disappointed as he was, Harry did not want to be rude to the probably poisonous snake that was sitting on his lap. Instead he shrugged and said;

_"It's no problem. But do you know what that message was about?"_

_"Some wizards can see the future. Many are frauds, but there are a few genuine amongst them. I suppose this was what it was."_

_"Well I am born at the end of July, but my parents never defied Voldemort, if that's even the lord it was talking about. But he only time they went up against them they..."_

The raven-haired boy faded off here, and had to blink away a few tears. How could people find him so famous just because his parents had died while he had not? He was forced to live at the Dursleys, and then suddenly come in to the wizarding world as some sort of celebrity? Why wouldn't they check up on him if he was so famous? People had no problem with invading his privacy the moment he stepped in to Diagon Alley, so why not while at Privet Drive?

He took a few shaky breaths, and stared out at the passing scenery. Lush green fields rushed by his eyes, the little white dots of sheep frolicking in the pastures turning in to white blurs. Harry took a few more steadying breaths. The last thing he needed was the entire train erupting in to chaos as all the luggage exploded or the train's engine suddenly became filled with chocolate syrup.

Once Harry found himself a little more calm, he began to wonder more about the journey the serpent had taken to reach him. Now, the raven-haired boy asked;

_"Why did you back that boy in to the corner earlier?"_

_"I did not back him in to a corner, that red-headed fool chased me in to one." _He huffed.

Harry frowned at this. Chased? Why would someone do that? He did not like the idea of someone using their power against a smaller being like that, it reminded him of Dudley and his gang. He knew that he had not been the only person that they had bullied, they had often picked a scuffle with someone smaller than them.

Usually those who were quiet, or did good in school. But at least they could escape their tormentors for a while, and could still do well in school at the end of the day. Any of his perfect grades were torn up. But that wouldn't happen here at this school, would it? Harry made a mental note to avoid the freckled boy.

_"What are you thinking?"_

_"I don't like it when people gang up on each other like that." _He stated.

_"Even the wizarding world has it's bullies. So many are blinded by prejudices that have been passed down through the generations. That boy thought it would be fun to call me names, and accuse me of being some dark wizard's familiar. As if I would ever! Someone brave, yet chivalrous would always be more my speed!"_

_"You sound like a Gryffindor. Maybe their mascot should have been a snake."_

_"The Hogwarts crest should have simply been the mighty serpent!" _He declared.

_"Well you seem like a Gryffindor. You must have been brave to risk traveling all this way on your own to find me."_

The serpent gave a content hiss at this.

_"Thanksss. Do you know what house you will be in?"_

Harry's shoulders slouched at the reminder.

_"No."_

_"Good. You would balance well in any house. Never let these four, great divides cloud your judgement. Everyone can do great in either one."_

_"R-really?"_

_"So long as you put your mind to it. You just need-"_

The snake paused speaking. It had picked up the scent of a boy, and his toad. Harry jumped slightly as he heard a timid knock against the door. A smallish round-faced boy stood by the window of the door, nervously looking in. Harry nodded, indicating that he could come in. The boy stepped in to the compartment, and nervously began to stutter;

"H-have you seen my t-toad Trevor anywhere? He's missing, and my gran will kill me if I don't find him!"

Noticing the slight wriggling coming from the boy's cardigan pocket, he pointed out;

"Is that him in your pocket?"

The boy looked, and was surprised to find that Trevor was there all along. Remembering the proper manners his gran had drilled in to his head, he offered his hand and replied;

"Thanks..."

"Harry Potter." He said after a moment's hesitation, taking his hand.

"I'm N-Neville." He greeted. "Neville Longbottom."

Both stood there awkwardly for a moment. It took the mousey-haired boy a second to work up the Gryffindor courage he should have had to ask;

"Would it be alright if I sat in here with you? I wouldn't disturb your reading."

Harry was surprised by this. Someone would actually want to sit with him?

"Sure! No one else is sitting in here."

The other boy gave a grateful smile. He went back in to the hall for a moment to stow away his luggage, and came back with a few books of his own. His gran made sure he had read at least some of his books so he could let the knowledge sink in with his terrible memory, but he had not reached as far as his potions book yet.

Mainly because he was told to focus on his history of magic one the most, because that class involved a great deal of memory. One goblin rebellion seemed exactly like the rest to him though. Actually, that was all the book focused on. Charms seemed like a nice subject, and looked like it was easier. Transfiguration seemed like a more difficult version of charms as well, and looked like it could go wrong very easily. Not much could be done ahead with astronomy, and it was thought to be a useless subject anyways.

This left him with herbology and potions. The two seemed very much tied together. He liked the gardens back at his family's house, and the idea that plants could be used to make people better was even more fascinating. Right now around the world, there were healers and potions masters that were experimenting with them. Creating cures and poisons, solutions that could aid the wizarding world for the better. Maybe there would one day be something to help his parents! If there was not by the time he got out of Hogwarts, he would find a way to discover it himself! Then his gran would finally be proud of him!

Picking his copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions, _Neville sat at the window seat across from Harry and started to read. Harry on the other hand could not bring himself to look at the boring contents of _Hogwarts, a History. _It was beyond dry, and seemed to merely ramble on about how powerful the school was, and how Dumbledore was the greatest headmaster the school had ever seen. It stated that everyone who went in to Slytherin turned dark, almost like it was a fact. But why?

But the boring tome aside, Harry still had many questions about the wizarding world, and he wanted to make acquaintances with the boy. It was nice to meet someone who didn't put emphasis on the fact that he was Harry Potter, even if he had been stuttering a little at first. He curiously peeked his head over the large volume a few times, attempting to work up the nerve to speak with him.

As it turned out, Harry would not need to say anything.

"H-Harry." Neville quietly said."

"Errr, yeah?"

"S-s-snake!" He managed to squeak.

Without realizing it, the boy had set the book face down, and the serpent resting on his legs was no longer hidden. It was looking at Neville with curiosity, but the mousey-haired boy looked pale as he stared back at it. well there went that secret. Harry just hoped that the boy was someone he could trust.

"He's friendly." The boy calmly reassured.

"Is it- Sorry, he your familiar?"

_"Are you?" _Harry asked it.

_"Y-you'd let me be your familiar?"_

_"Yes! Of course!" _He agreed in excitement.

A friend, he would actually be able to have a friend! He had lost his chance with the other snake, but this one was different.

Turning back to Neville, he translated;

"He wants to be my familiar!"

"T-that's nice. What kind of snake is that?"

_"Botriopsis bilneata." _It provided. _"I don't have a name in English. Although I've always wanted a name of my own."_

"It says that it doesn't have a name in English. But he wants a name of his own."

Neville brightened a bit at this, knowing that the snake didn't attack with reckless abandon was a nice detail.

"What kind of name? We could always pick one from our books."

"Well... It must be a Gryffindor to travel from Brazil to here..."

"A snake? In Gryffindor?" He skeptically asked.

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Well... It's just that a sort of symbol for Slytherin."

Already Harry was starting to notice the prejudices people had. First that blond boy he had met while getting his robes, and now this. How could someone understand that they knew a person just because of their school house? It didn't make sense!

Right away, Neville realized that he had made a mistake in saying so. He did not really understand the assumptions either, but his gran always put emphasis on what a great Gryffindor he would make, and how his parents would be proud if he was sorted in to Gryffindor. You couldn't just assume someone was bad because of a school house! Could you?

"That is brave of him. So I guess I'm wrong." He eventually tried to amend.

"What should we name him then?" The raven-haired boy wondered.

"Godric?"

"No, seems obvious. How about Courage?"

"Nah. What about Brave Heart?"

"Sounds like a name you'd give to a stuffed animal."

Neville was quiet, now putting more thought in to a name. A character or sorts maybe? The boy thought back to all of the names he had learned about in his textbooks, but those were mainly goblin names. And you didn't give one of those to anyone but a goblin. Doing so could start a revolution on it's own. And from what he had read in the two-thousand eight-hundred thirty-five pages, another goblin rebellion was _not _something that the wizarding world needed.

"Tybalt." He decided.

_"Perfect." _The newly dubbed Tybalt declared.

"He says that he likes it." He nodded. "But where did you come up with that?"

Neville gave a sheepish shrug.

"My gran made me study some muggle literature before I came to Hogwarts. She says that the majority of wizarding plays end in disaster for some reason, and there are not many fiction books written by wizards. Tybalt was the name of a character in a play by some muggle named Shakespeare. He was really brash with his actions, and liked fighting."

"Gryffindor traits." He nodded in understanding.

To both of their surprise, Tybalt slid off of Harry's legs, and climbed in to the seat next to Neville. It rested his chin on the boy and stared with at him with what Tybalt assumed was a cute expression. The mousey boy remained tense for a moment, but once it became evident that the green serpent did not plan on hurting him, he relaxed a little more.

"Errr, you won't tell anyone that I can talk to snakes right Neville? People think it's dark for some reason."

The boy's chest practically swelled with pride at the thought. Harry trusted him enough to let him in on the secret, and he would do everything he could to keep it so.

"I promise." He nodded.

Harry grinned at this, and inwardly gave a sigh of relief. The feeling of being able to trust someone was never something he had really felt before. It was nice, he felt more safe knowing that he could.

"So you learned stuff before you got your letter?" The raven-haired boy asked.

"Not any magic. Just theory and stuff I read in the books."

"I bet I'll do rubbish in everything." Harry sighed. "I didn't grow up with wizards."

"You grew up with muggles? What were they like?"

"Awful." The boy shuddered. "Not all of them, just my relatives."

"You'll be fine. Loads of people come from muggle families, and they do well."

They boy's conversation continued like this for a while. Harry often asking questions about the wizarding world in general, while Neville was able to answer them for the most part. Some things were a little too complicated for the other boy to explain though. Neville didn't really understand why people were afraid of people saying the Dark Lord's name, he just flinched because that was what everyone else did. Neville was a pureblood, but his family was not known for hating muggles, even though Hagrid said that purebloods hated all muggles and muggle borns.

Harry learned that he was a pureblood as well. The true classification for someone with mixed blood was having one magical parent, and the other not. But people who didn't like muggles insisted that you were only pureblood if all of your family were wizards. Which as Neville pointed out, was not possible. Nearly all of these larger familys were rich, including Harry's.

The wizarding world had a government that presided over the United Kingdom, which was known as the Ministry of Magic. It was run by a Prime Minister of sorts, know as the Minister of Magic. But, unlike the muggle world, he or she was not voted in. There was a council called the Wizengamot, which voted on how the next leader would be. In addition to that, they voted on what laws should be passed and what would be vetoed. They also worked as the high court amongst the people who lived under their jurisdiction.

Neville said that his grand told him the position of Minister of Magic was nothing more than a cushy job, and over the years most of the responsibilities had fallen upon the Wizengamot. The current minister heavily relied on Dumbledore's advice, making him more of a puppet than anything.

Harry was confused as to why this might be a bad thing. From what he had heard, the headmaster was one of the greatest wizards to ever live. But before he could voice his question, the food trolley arrived. Wanting to try as much wizarding candy as possible, he had bought a little of everything and shared it with Neville, much to the other boy's embarrassment.

They went through sugar quills, had quite an experience with the every flavour beans, and nearly burned their throats trying to eat the dragon's breath cinnamon candies. Harry lost his chocolate frog, but still had the card left behind. Dumbledore. There was a little bit of information on his achievements on the other side. Intrigued by the ice mice, Tybalt swallowed one whole, and began to chatter as the freezing charms spelled in to the candy took effect.

Harry was worried that the snake would freeze and hurt himself because of the cold, but Neville reassured him that a wizard-bred animal was much more tolerant than a wild one. When Harry asked how he knew Tybalt was wizard-bred, he pointed out the serpent's longer than necessary fangs and hard scales that appeared to be smooth. Both signs of magical enhancement.

They boys were surprised to discover how much time had flown by. When they looked out of the train window, the bright fields and pastures were no longer visible. It was dark out now, the remaining rays of sun just barely visible on the horizon. Both got dressed in their school robes. Neville was surprised to find that he was not tripping and falling in then like had expected. Harry, on the other hand had to walk the length of the compartment until he could get to the long robes.

From there it was not a long wait to reach the station. In the meantime they tidied the compartment of all the boxes and wrappers the candy left behind. They pocketed anything the had not eaten, and Tybalt dared try to eat another ice mouse with the same results as before.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way out of their compartment, towards the doors and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the ideas of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice say;

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Harry?"

Hagrid's big, hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me! Any more firs' years? Mind yer' step now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, the followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark to either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much, they were all too fraught with nerves to say anything. Harry tried to give a reassuring smile to Neville, but it was too dark for the other boy to really see.

"Yeh'll get yer' firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." Hagrid called over his shoulder. "Jus' round this bend here."

There was a large "Ooooh." From the vast majority of the students as they saw the school. The narrow path suddenly opened on to the edge of a great, black lake. Perched high atop a mountain, it's windows sparkling in the starry sky was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Harry and Neville picked a boat. Much to the raven-haired boy's annoyance, a familiar red-head pushed his way through the group and jumped on to the boat. As if to make the situation even worse, another boy with a strikingly familiar hair colour pushed his way through as well and joined them on the boat. Ron Weasly, and Draco Malfoy respectively now stood there with Harry and Neville.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then! Forward!"

The little fleet of boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake which was smooth as glass.

"So you're really Harry Potter?" Ron eagerly asked.

Harry nodded, and Draco rolled his eyes at the lack of tact from the other boy. Neville stood there quietly, occasionally making sure that Trevor did not try to escape from his pocket.

"Can I see your scar?"

Feeling slightly uncomfortable under the pressure, Harry pushed up his hair to reveal the scar.

"Wow." He gaped.

"Close your mouth Weaslebea, you look like a fish." Draco cut in.

Ron turned red at this, and turned to face the pale boy.

"As if you're any better!" He shot back. "I bet that snake on the platform was yours, and you had it scare anyone from coming near this boat."

"Snake?" Neville asked, growing pale as he realized that Tybalt was currently twisted around his arm.

"Yes snake!" Ron spat. "A giant, stinkin' basilisk! The shoe lace was pure evil! Probably belonged to some sort of dark wizard!"

_"I'm not a shoe lace! Or a dark animal!" _Tybalt hissed, poking his head out of the mousey boy's sleeve and displaying it's fangs to Ron.

The redhead squawked in surprise;

"You!"

He tried to step away from the serpent, but had completely forgotten that he was standing on a boat. Because of this, Ron tumbled in to the freezing lake water. The boy came up, coughing on the freezing water as he swam, shocked. The flotilla of boats stopped, and Hagrid hauled him out of the water by his collar and in to his own boat for the rest of the ride there.

"Happens every year." He muttered, shaking his head.

"Nice." The youngest Malfoy smirked.

"I d-didn't mean to!" Neville stuttered, worried that he would get in trouble.

"It's alright Neville, he was being a prat after all." Harry comforted.

"So what house do you think you'll be in Potter?" Draco asked, pulling the attention back to himself.

"I don't really know, and I don't care either." He brusquely said.

"Really?" The blond skeptically asked. "What if you were put in Hufflepuff?"

Harry knew that this was the house that Neville thought he would wind up in, and he had already explained how it was a house that was just as good as the rest. They were polite, and loyal, but not afraid to back down from a fight for those they cared about. They were like Gryffindors in their own way, but tended to think things out more often. Harry was not going to go back on his statements at all.

"I wouldn't care, because each house is as good as the rest."

Neville brightened at this, glad that Harry was not pretending to think so about the other houses. Plus, he had stood up to a Malfoy as well! The heir to the Malfoy legacy on the other hand, was less than pleased that Harry thought so. It just goed to show how hanging around with the wrong sort of people could ruin a person.

"Well I'm not settling for anything less than Slytherin." He sniffed, turning his back to the other boys.

None of them spoke as they reached the castle, the destination of those who would grow to change the wizarding world.

* * *

><p><em>Severus,<em>

_Something told me that it would be safest to send this in a letter. It has been spelled with anti-interception enchantments, and the envelope contains a nasty curse if anyone but you were to open this letter. Basic I know, but Lucius was only out for a short while. I could not layer as many protections as I would have prefered._

_I will be concise and get to the point. I heard from my husband that he encountered you and Harry Potter in Diagon Alley. He did not say much more other than that, but he did remark on his physical state and clothing. You know what I owe to the Lily Evans for sparing me when I was pregnant with Draco. So please Severus, I beg of you, what has happened to this boy? Has he been harmed by the muggles he is said to live with? I know that Dumbledore had the final say in where the boy would be placed, but why there?_

_My other worry is that Draco will not be sorted in to Slytherin. Or that he will be sorted in to the house. I know you have always thought it foolish of me to worry so much over my son, but there is something that tells me he will defy tradition. He is much like my former sister in that way. If he is not placed in Slytherin like his father had drilled in to his head, I fear that he may not do as well as he could have otherwise. Please Severus, watch over my son, your god-son, and make sure that he does not do anything foolhardy._

_Best regards,_

_~Narcissa Malfoy Née Black_

After reading the letter, Snape tossed it in to his fire. The parchment easily caught aflame, and it gave little shrieks of pain as the curses she had put over it burned. The things that woman would risk. It was lucky for her that he was still in Spinner's End, checking over the wards placed on his potions stores before he returned to Hogwarts. If something so darkly spelled attempted to pass school boundaries, the owl would have been fried to a crisp. As would the letter. The potions master could not help but give an amused smirk all the same.

How un-Malfoy-like it was of Narcissa to reveal such a weakness like this. She had fretted non-stop over her precious Draco since the day he had been brought in to the world. If not for the strict demands of Lucius, the boy would have grown up with a permanent shield charm surrounding him. In a way, the boy already did.

Draco had the Malfoy and Black family to uphold, not that one could uphold the black family anymore. One sister insane, the other a blood traitor, their cousin betrayed the Dark Lord, and his brother in turn was a friend of the Potters.

The young blond would use all of this backing and more, assuming that this would always give him his own way. It could to a certain extent, but money only went so far in the wizarding world. There were much more valuable things than just a bag of coins slid under the table. Unless you were a goblin of course.

Petty, spoiled and arrogant, Draco was every bit the Slytherin Prince people expected to be. He was exactly like- Snape winced, but willed himself to make the comparison.

He was exactly like James Potter.


End file.
